He's My Son! The Story of Zane Markus Garmadon
by Kiara of the Elven
Summary: Zane woke up with complete amnesia the only thing he could remember was his name and a woman screaming when an Elderly man comes and offers to teach him in the art of Spinjitzu he soon will find out this man may be the key to unlocking his past
1. Prologue

**I am doing this on phone be lucky I am ttrying to explain my absence number one I am stumped on several stories writers block but for this one I have several chapters written already my laptop also gave up the WIFI module gave up and doesn't work so I am trying honestly but as I delve deeper into writing it makes me crying at my old stories I might just rewrite them I have also been diagnosed with Iron Anemia which means I am constantly tired and not wanting to do things because my body isn't getting enough oxegyn to it I honestly am pushing myself but its really hard Mom is hoping she can get the iron supplements I need this Friday I hope you enjoy this one I am honestly happy with this one I hope you guys are the same enjoy He's My Son! The Story of Zane Markus**

* * *

 ** _Prologue_**

The newly christened parents bent over the bassinet the mother picked up the baby within whom gave a soft giggle they smiled

"He's perfect" the mother whispered kissing the boy's forehead

"You did so well my darling, he's surely god's gift to us" the father answered

"God's Gift that's it! I know what shall call him"

"What my darling?" the man questioned his wife curiously

"Zane, Zane Markus Garmadon "

The Man smiled brightly

"My son Zane "he said proudly

"Papa catch me "Zane laughed as he jumped into his father's arms laughing, making them both fall to the ground laughing

"Oh my child what am I going to do with you?" he laughed

"Oh I don't know feed me to a Grundle?" his son cockily replied

The Father laughed and scooped his child up making the child squeal and laugh as his father started tickling him

"Alright whose getting murdered out here sounds like someone is stepping on some mice"

Zane hopped out of his father's grasp and ran over to his mother and gave her a hug around the waist she stooped down and picked up her little boy

"No one Momma Daddy was just pretending to be a Grundle!" the boy exclaimed jubilantly laughing

"Oh was he, well do you think Mr. Grundle could let you go a few minutes to let you eat your lunch it's your favorite Golden Hominy with Chicken Alfredo on the side"

"I am sure he won't mind right Mr. Grundle?" he questioned a playful twinkle to his eyes as he looked to his father

"Oh alright I will let you go this once but I will come back for you" his father exclaimed lunging at his son playfully making the boy squeal again and run into the house

"Oh Wu what are we going to do with him?"

Her husband laughed

"Nothing my dear he's perfect"

She smiled and nodded in agreement with her husband

"Mother where are we going?" Her son questioned as they went further into the snowy woods

She didn't respond as she kept pushing through the blizzard, they finally arrived at a rather large tree she rapped sharply on the front a few bangs and crashes later a slot opened up revealing a man with brown hair

"Robert it's us Zane and Christiana wife and son to Wu Garmadon "she crisply said

He gasped and they heard clunking and grinding like the unlocking of many locks and chains till finally front of the tree opened up revealing a spiraling staircase

"Come on in quickly Treehorns are about they favor this weather you know and plus you know I don't like my first name, call me Julian my last name" he said leading them down

Suddenly, a silver blur tackled Zane to the ground in a hug

"Zane" she squealed

"Hello Pixal it's been to long" Zane responded laughing and hugging back

"Agreed the last time I saw you I was taller then you!" she said laughing

Zane laughed with her, Pixal stood just a couple inches shorter then Zane her silver hair was a very rare mutation her green eyes were neon green an twinkled with playful mirth, Pixal was studying Zane as he was studying her his Platinum Blonde hair was the result of his Mother who had nearly white hair his crystal Blue eyes were purely his father

"You want to disappear?" He whispered into her ear

She smiled the two had fallen in love very early on, and nothing had changed in the years they had been apart, she nodded

Christina and Julian watched as the two took off towards the bedrooms

"Ahhh young love" Julian said giving a soft laugh

Christina smiled

"Brother why is Cyrus's daughter here?" She questioned

"Unfortunately our brother lost his wife in childbirth it's a boy so he was forced to hand Pixal over to me so he could mourn and focus on taking care of their son" Julian replied in a mournful tone

Christina gasped

"So you're saying Julie is dead?"

Julian nodded

"She died of hemorrhaging" he whispered

"Oh my god has her sister Misako heard the news?" Christiana questioned

"Yes I told her myself she being pregnant herself didn't take the news of her sister's death well she went into hysterics Garmadon had to calm her down" Julian answered sighing and shaking his head

Zane opened his eyes he couldn't recall anything but a woman screaming his head hurt he touched it and was surprised to find an injury as a bandage was there the injury would explain his amnesia the woman screaming if he closed his eyes he could see she was heavily pregnant was he a husband perhaps a father as well? He looked around he was in a room a female entered

" ahh you're awake in a right state you were can you tell me what you were doing in the middle of the Wastelands? "

"No I can't recall anything was there a woman there?"

"No no one but you deary " she clucked

"Oh" he replied disappointed he didn't know why

"Do you at least know your name?" She questioned

"Zane it's Zane"

* * *

 **Hope You Enjoyed the Prologue please read and Review**


	2. Chapter 1 Village Life

**I told you I have this all worked out I have been working on this for Months I love this story its my baby lol but I hope you enjoy Chapter 1 of He's My Son The Story of Zane Markus Garmadon**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 Village Life**

Zane's eyes fluttered open he sighed and swung his legs around, it was just another day the same as any other that had happened in the 5 years he had lived in this village, he had tried many times to figure out where he had come from sometimes in his dreams he had flashbacks of the past that once he woke up he could remember them clearly, but never anything that could help him find his family he had stepped out of his house to get a breath of the crisp mountain air and get the daily newspaper when a young boy ran by

"Hiro Hamada you get back here!"

He smiled these two brothers were well known in the Village, their parents had died in a botched robbery so they had come to live with their Aunt Cass

"Morning Tadashi Hiro getting into trouble early this morning?" Zane asked the elder Hamada brother

"As usual" he replied a small smile on his face

Zane laughed

"I better catch him before he gets into any more trouble"

"Alright Tadashi hopefully see you later at the bakery and maybe Baymax can help locate him as well?" Zane suggested

"Why didn't I think of that "Tadashi said face palming

Zane shrugged

"Probably too busy trying to catch up to your younger brother "

Tadashi just rolled his eyes smiling

"I'll be seeing you Zane"

"Same" Zane replied and watched as Tadashi took off towards his aunts bakery

Zane just shook his head chuckling to himself he walked back into his home and went upstairs he put on the same thing he had for years a white t shirt and some blue jeans even though the mountain village was normally very cold, for some odd reason it never bothered him ,he put his wallet in the back pocket and slapped on a wristwatch again gold with white accents, he snatched his cellphone off the charger and then walked to the front door he took his keys of their hook and walked outside closing the front door and locking it, the dead bolt made a clunk as it was slid into place, he turned and went down the front steps

"Watch out!" Someone called out

Zane looked just as a boy ran straight into him

"Still haven't fix the kink in your board Ben?" Zane groaned

Ben winced

"Yeah I tried to stop but it didn't want to" Ben answered getting off Zane

Zane stood up dusting himself off

"Benjamin Tennyson!" a voice called out

"Oh no" Ben groaned, rolling his eyes

A orange haired teen came storming up to the 10 year old

"What did Grandpa tell you about riding that board?" she glared

"He told me I could if I could figure out how to work it" Ben muttered crossing his arms

"Gwen there really was no harm done I am perfectly fine Ben is just being a typical 10 year old boy allow him if he wants to risk getting hurt allow him to he'll learn" Zane calmly said giving the 13 year old girl a small smile

She sighed dropping her stern gaze at her cousin

"Fine, but next time you run off like that I will tell Grandpa Max "she quipped

"You're such a tattle tale "

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Children that is enough "Zane exclaimed

They looked at him, then lowered their heads looking embarrassed

"You two should get back to your grandfather aren't you two leaving today?"

Ben nodded

"We'll miss this place it's so beautiful "

"And the village will miss you, but I bet you'll be allowed to come back it's not like Sensei Wu's monastery" he chuckled

Ben and Gwen laughed, then turned and took off towards where their Grandfathers trailer was parked, Zane just shook his head and continued to the bakery

The Bell dinged as he opened the door to the bakery it was a relatively calm day only a few regulars sat at the tables scattered about the café he walked to the back of the café where the kitchen was located he saw aunt Cass mixing what looked to be some frosting for cinnamon rolls

"Oh Zane good you're here could you please make a couple sheets of brownies we have a tourist bus detouring here sounds like the pass has been shut down due to a blizzard and I want to make sure they have enough stuff to eat I have already made the sandwiches, we just need to focus on the important part dessert"

"Of course "Zane replied tying a frilly pink apron onto himself he got to work gathering the ingredients and mixing them to create the brownies

Zane had just placed them in the oven when he heard the familiar tinkling of the front doors bell and aunt Cass gasping, which made him concerned

"Zane" she called "could you come here please there is someone here to see you "

Zane quickly took off the apron and hurried to the front worried that something was wrong with Cass

"Are you alright" he questioned when he got to the counter

"I am fine this man wanted to see you I will leave you two be "Aunt Cass quickly hurried off

The man looked to be in his early 80s with a long white beard his eyes were the purest crystal blue

"Hello sir may I help you"

"Actually you can Zane, first things first my name is Sensei Wu"

* * *

 **I hope you lliked this chapter I want to think that Sensei Wu was reclusive before the ninja came into his life and I hope you enjoyed the cameos of a few of my childhood cartoons and one of my favorite movies of recent years anyways I hope you guys enjoyed please read and review**


	3. Chapter 2 Meeting Pixal

**Chapter 2 is here! enjoy !**

* * *

Zane knew his mouth was hanging open, he heard the old Sensei give a soft chuckle

"W-Why do you need an amnesiac like me for I am not good at anything except baking "

Zane spotted a twinkle in the Sensei's crystal blue eyes

"I came here for the Master of Ice" he responded calmly

"Me "Zane shrieked pointing at himself "Listen I am not an Elemental Master"

"Listen to me you have the element of Ice inside you I do not know how because you don't look like the rest of them, except the platinum blonde hair and fair skin"

Zane sighed

"Look I am flattered that you think I am all that but, I'm just a humble villager I bake sweets and pastries and make food in general, I came here after I recovered from the head injury that made me forget everything, when I woke up the first time the only thing I remembered was my name and a woman whom was heavily pregnant screaming nothing more and nothing less"

A dark look came over the Sensei's eyes

"Sir are you alright?"

"It sounds like" Wu paused "It's nothing just my son went missing his wife is currently living with me at the monastery her father is currently in America for 10 years trying to make a life he's been successful he's planning at putting his headquarters here"

"The wife is she alright?" Zane questioned strangely concerned

"Yes, she has twins to take care of Hadron and Quixatal they are fraternal twins 5 years old in fact on the day my son went missing she had them" Wu replied giving a soft chuckle

Zane smiled

"Sir I would like to take you up on your offer, there's just something telling me that I should go with you to meet Pixal" he saw the elderly Sensei's eyes widen

"How would you know her name? "He questioned

"I don't know it just came up maybe an old memory that was unlocked finally"

"Hmm "the Sensei hummed questioningly pondering the sudden development

"I have never had that happen maybe she does have something to do with me maybe she can help me"

Wu nodded

"We shall leave at once"

Zane's hands were covered with blisters and cuts with training for weeks from early dawn to mid-day he ran this course the Sensei would sit down in the morning with a cup and a tea pot and challenge him to neat the course before he finished,he had felt more welcomed now than in the beginning

 _Flashback_

 _Zane had left his village promising to return Aunt Cass must've given him half the Café he chuckled to himself as he followed Sensei Wu up the stairs to the monastery, once they entered a silver and blonde blur tackled him to the ground and found himself with katana's pointed to his neck_

 _"Hadron Quixatal off him now!"_

 _"Grandfather, you know mother doesn't like you bringing people in –"_

 _"Hadron Zayne Garmadon Quixatal Pixane Garmadon you two get off that man this instant "a strict steely voice ordered from across the courtyard_

 _"Yes mother" they grumbled putting their Katana's away and getting off of him_

 _"This man is the Elemental master of Ice you two "their mother said walking across the courtyard as he stood up dusting himself off_

 _"My name is Pixal Digital Borg" she offered a hand out to him_

 _"Zane "he took her hand saw her visibly stiffen_

 _Zane swallowed_

 _"I am sorry I didn't mean to-"_

 _That's fine do you have middle perhaps a last name?" she questioned_

 _"No I have amnesia I woke up only knowing my first name though I for some odd reason when Wu mentioned you I knew your name "he replied_

 _"Odd I don't recall meeting you though you do have a faint resemblance to my husband "_

 _Zane felt awkward_

 _"I am sorry I didn't mean to bring up the" Zane tried to apologize to the woman_

 _"No it's alright I have the hope he's out there and trying to get home to us "she wrapped her arms around her son and daughter_

 _"So are these the two that Sensei Wu was talking about being so troublesome?" he questioned trying to connect to the youngsters_

 _"Yes this is my son Hadron and my daughter Quixatal " she smiled_

 _Zane looked at the two, Hadron like his mother had Silver hair though the most shocking crystal blue eyes that he must've inherited from his father, he looked at Quixatal who had hair that looked like she had dipped it in bleach it was nearly white again Zane made the assumption that it must've come from her father though the shocking neon green eyes Zane knew must've come from Pixal_

 _"Can they have a brownie Pixal?"_

 _The two perked up and looked to their mother_

 _"Oh alright you two can have one that's it" she sighed smiling and shaking her head, this Zane definitely knew how to win over her kids_

 _He opened his pack and carefully unwrapped the brownies and handed them the said treats_

 _"After eating them they both looked t him_

 _"Thank you did you make them"_

 _"Yes " he answered the twins_

 _"You're"_

 _"A "_

 _"Excellent"_

 _"Cook"_

 _They said saying the words after each other_

In the weeks after with many more sneaked treats he won over the twins favor today sensei had left saying it was time he collected the Master of Lightning and Earth and that he'd be gone for a few days , Zane didn't mind it meant more free time with the twin's, he smiled and stopped to go clean up and then find the twins, though he did wonder what the new master's would be like as he did his tasks.

* * *

 **I am sorry for the quick beginning its just my mother boyfriend is going to proposed to her on our birthday I was born on her birthday I am so excited I hope she says yes! Anyways hope you enjoyed please read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4 A Disturbing Twist in Destiny

**So sorry for delay but got it finished heres Chapter 4 of He's My Son Enjoy**

* * *

"Grandfather is home!" Hadron cried out

"Come on Hadron!" Quixatal responded taking her twins hand and running out into the courtyard

Zane followed, he saw an a bright orange haired teen with shockingly electric blue eyes and freckles spotted across his face he had a bright smile showing Zane knew this kid had a jester type personality, he looked to the other boy who looked to be the complete opposite a very stern look was on his face this boy had raven hair going down to his chin

"Grandpa Grandpa" the twins cried out as they ran and gave their grandfather a hug around the waist

The two boys looked surprised for a moment before the orange haired one laughed to Zane it sounded like a Blue Jays chatter, while the raven haired one just gave soft smile

"Alright Hadron Quixatal let your grandfather have time to breathe" Pixal's soft voice called from across the court yard as she walked to them

"Yes mother" they responded stepping back

Sensei laughed

"My daughter they were merely showing their excitement at their grandfathers safe return"

"Sensei do you want some tea?" Zane asked making him known

"Yes but first I want you to meet your team mates "he nodded towards the two

"Jay Walker Lightning "Jay gave another blinding smile

"Cole Brookstone Earth" Cole gave a nod keeping the stern façade up

Zane Ice "Zane answered hoping they wouldn't bring up the fact he didn't have a last name

"So what's your element "Jay questioned

'It's Ice "Zane answered

"But isn't that your last name?" Jay questioned

Zane sighed hopes dashed he would have to explain now

"No you see I am an amnesiac I woke up only remembering a woman screaming and my first name other than that I don't even know if I am a father or a husband to her and that's why I remember her I could close my eyes she was heavily pregnant it constantly bug's me that I could have a wife and child out there that I can't remember"

"Oh I am sorry" Jay said showing he could be serious

"Anyways, I knew you guys would be here today so I made extra for dinner you guys like chicken Alfredo and Hominy with a Cake for dessert "

"Cake did you say cake?" Cole perked up

Zane could see Jay trying not to laugh; Zane looked down and saw a little girl just outside the gates her eye's where red she couldn't have been more then 7

"Sensei who is that "he questioned motioning to the little girl

He saw his sensei look very concerned

'Zane that is Hamato and Yuolong's youngest Nya come here it is alright child "he coaxed the young girl

She looked hesitant but then ran in tear's streaked in her eye's

"Nya what's wrong is your mother and father alright?' he questioned holding the young girl

'No they dead trying save bruda and me Kai sick I can't help him "the young girl sobbed

"Zane come we must go get him immediately "Wu said concern

Zane got Nya to allow him to hold her as they ran to Ignacia which was just a couple miles from the monastery, when they got to Ignacia Nya hopped out of Zane's arms and ran to the house, they quickly followed they found the boy in his bed in a very feverish state his skin was white and clammy

"Nya sweetheart how long has he been like this?"

"Ever since the green snake bit him a few days ago"

Zane watched in seemingly in slow motion as his sensei dropped his staff; it clattered as it hit the ground

"Where did he get bitten?"

Nya moved to his left hand were two prominent pinpricks were the snake had bitten him Wu just lightly pushed on them and a green puss came oozing out

"That's what I was afraid of his bites infected"

"Shall I get him ready to move "

"Immediately we have to get him the monastery "his said urgency apparent in his voice

Zane nodded

"Nya we'll take care of your brother, but he's got to stay at the monastery from now on he's very very ill" Wu tried to explain knowing the child wouldn't understand that her brother had been bitten by the very snake that had turned his brother, it was now going to take her brother as well the one snake that as long as it consumed would grow _The Great Devourer_

* * *

 **I hope you liked it had to add another thing different and shocking I hope it was to your liking read and Review have a good day/night !**


	5. Brother vs Sister?

**Sorry been busy I am being fitted with hearing aids and today is my birthday so in order to celebrate I worked hard to bring you this chapter I hope you enjoy Chapter 5 of He's My Son The Story of Zane Markus Julian**

* * *

Chapter 5 Brother against Sister?

Over the next few days they took shift's watching over the sick boy Nya had barley left her brother's side to eat or anything

"Nya sweetie you need to sleep" Pixal coaxed

"No what if he wakes up and I am not here"

"Sweetie he's very ill he isn't going to wake up for a while come on" Pixal took Nya's hand

"I said NO!"

Suddenly a jet of water came out of the faucet nearby knocking Pixal to the ground, Wu hearing the commotion came running in to see the soaked Pixal

"What happened "he questioned helping Pixal up checking his daughter for injuries

"Nya shot a jet of water at me" she answered in shock

Wu looked at the young girl who was curled up in the corner scared looking at her hands

"Nya sweetheart come here"

Nya shook her head curling up tightly

"Okay did Momma and Papa ever tell you anything of their pasts?"

"N-no" he heard the girl whimper

"Well let me tell you then if you come here trust me you do trust me right?"

Nya crawled over to the Sensei he sat down and invited her into his lap he wrapped and arm around her he gently stroked the tears away

"Your mother and father were elemental masters people who could control the elements like earth " he patted the ground " Ice " he created a snowball "Lightning " they heard a boom outside "and fire " he created a small flame" there are many other elements your mother controlled one of them and that was water while your father controlled fire " he explained this hoping the young girl would understand

"So you're saying I got this from momma"

"Yes my child this is a great gift and I bet your Mother and Father would be proud "

"Really?' She questioned

"Really" he nodded

They heard groaning from the bed Nya gasped and carefully got out of Wu's lap and ran over to the bed

"N-Nya "a soft voice called out

Nya clasped her brother's hand

"I am here bruda "she answered to let him know she was there

"All I remember sharp pain in hand then body feeling like it was on fire and me blacking out"

"I was there I thought I could take care of you it took me a few days but I got to the monastery I got help"

Kai opened his eyes the image was blurry at first but it cleared up he saw his little sister leaning over him along with an elderly man

"Where are we sis" he questioned

"We are at the Monastery this man helped save you" she answered

"Kai I knew your father and mother it was fortunate your sister got us when you did or else you might've passed as well"

Kai didn't know what to say

"What is your name?" he asked then feeling stupid

The elderly man chuckled

"Forgive me I forgot to tell you I am Sensei Wu "

"As in the Sensei Wu that led the Serpentine Wars to Victory?!" he exclaimed

Wu flinched

"I'm sorry sir I didn't mean –"

"It's alright "Wu gently chided the child

Pixal decided to enter the room at this time

"Nya it's time for lunch why don't you come with us so Wu can talk to your brother"

Nya sighed, but followed after kissing her brother on the forehead and running after Pixal

"What's wrong Sensei Wu?" Kai questioned as a dark look went over the kind mans eyes

"You know lord Garmadon?"

"Yes the man that is super evil but no one knows why " Kai responded

"Well I am his younger brother "

"Whoa" Kai's eyes went wide

"Kai he did not always have a wicked heart you see he was bitten by a snake called The Great Devourer " Wu sighed "And now you have been bitten by that same snake"

Kai paled

"S-So you're saying I am going to turn into him?" Kai stuttered

Wu sighed

"I don't know when but yes eventually it is a big possibility the venom will take you over I'm sorry"

Tear's brimmed in Kai's eyes he was only 10 he should have his life ahead of him but now he had to concentrate on not becoming evil he didn't want to become like Garmadon, Wu felt awful he hugged the boy stiffened before putting his head on the kind Sensei's chest

"Kai I want to take you and your sister in and train you two if you would allow me " he gently asked

Kai nodded

"We will we have nowhere else to go our Parents are gone" Wu sighed as Kai's eyes flashed red before Kai closed them and shook his head and reopened them revealing his normal Hazel ones

"And I want my sister to be able to defend herself if I ever turn "He thought

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed please read and review!**


	6. Chapter 5 Dearest Sister

**Okay guys this story might be changing as I type it I think I am going to go with the is story line of Kai being evil I mean it's going to get fluffy with the second line Zane and them but later chapters will lead into them having to go against each other anyways I hope you enjoy Chapter 5 of He's My Son**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 Dearest Sister**

Nya was training as she normally did, over the past few years she had learned to do many things she could do with her abilities she had even had learned to heat up her water and scald her enemies, at ten year's old young Nya had seen a lot and been through more than any other kid should she knocked down another target with a strong jet of water

"H-Hey Nya still out here practicing I figured you would've been inside baking or inventing after all its Wednesday our free day "Jay's soft voice filtered in

"You know I also love to train "she unwrapped her hands from their confinement of bandages her hands, calloused and rough from years of practicing, day in and day out she trained

Jay smiled, she smiled back the two had been completely infatuated since the first day they had met while her brother lay recovering, when she had turned 9 they took her aside and told her why Kai had to stay here while if she so pleased could wander Ninjago she had been devastated, she didn't want her brother to have the looming evil that she knew would awaken one day that she would have to fight her own brother.

 _Meanwhile in the Village below_

Kai meandered throughout the market he had managed to ditch Zane his Chaperone he was so annoyed he was 13 for First Spinjitzu Masters sake! He didn't need anyone to follow him and watch him they weren't his parents.

"Are you Kai Master of Fire?" a soft voice asked

He turned looking around his eyes turning red, looking around

"Yeah whose asking?" he sharply replied

Someone dropped down in front of him the person stood up and pulled their hood back, Kai gasped for before him was the most beautiful girl he had ever saw her bright red hair complemented her blue eyes the orange GI she was wearing helped tie it together, his eye's turned back to their Hazel coloring, the girl gave a soft giggle

"Oh yes you are definitely Kai the one who was bitten" she said stepping towards him

"What do you want "he responded eye's narrowing

"Oh nothing just my father sent me here to make a proposition for you, you see he's seen the way they've smothered the greatness in you, he wants to know if you would be willing to become his student along with me"

Kai's eye's widened, this could be the opportunity to get away from the people he hated his eyes turned red he shook his head

"I will think about it" he responded to the girl

She nodded

"You've got a week if you decide you do want to join my father and I go to Ninjago City docks number 5"

The girl quickly took off

"Wait " he said chasing after "what is your " she had completely disappeared "name " he huffed and headed off in search of Zane who was probably going to reprimand him for taking off again

He was right Zane began yelling at him the moment he got ahold of the young man and was forced to train he was tired of being treated like some freak that couldn't be trusted

"You are to stay in your quarters for the rest of the week you are grounded till I say so "Wu said calmly

Kai's eyes turned red

"I DO NOT UNDERSTAND WHY YOU TREAT ME LIKE SOME SOME FREAK!"

"Kai I will not tolerate you yelling at my husband go to your room "Christina calmly responded to the boy

Kai just took off, he had decided he was going to leave he was tired of this tired with dealing with the amnesiac as his baby sitter, he was told to constantly fight the venom but he was completely fed up slowly over the next week he began allowing the venom to take over him allowing the evil to corrupt to him, he no longer even cared about his own sister. When the next Wednesday rolled around some remnant of his previous self made him write a letter he then quietly slipped out of the monastery heading to Ninjago City, the last shred of his previous personality gone

Nya woke up, the sun wasn't even up yet something felt off like something was wrong

"Kai" she thought throwing the cover's off and dashing to where her brothers room was she wrenched the door open

"Kai she called out hoping but somehow knowing he wasn't going to answer, she spotted a letter addressed to her on the nightstand she picked it up

 _Dearest Sister_

 _By the time you read this I will be gone, I can't handle the way you guys treat me anymore I am sorry I know you are just trying to help but you know it won't work I have decided to let the venom take over even as I write this the venom wants me to rip this up and leave you frantic but I fight it just for a little longer in order to give you some ease I am alright please forget me for the next time you and meet it wil not be on good terms, I am sorry_

 _Love your brother Kai_

Nya cried out and began sobbing clutching the letter, the ninja already hearing her pounding footsteps on the hard wood of the monastery floors had been rushing to follow her, she felt arms wrap arm her and the letter was eased from her small grasp she smelt the familiar grease and oil scent of Jay as he cradled her as she was wracked with pain and despair just at age 10 she was left alone in the world, her last family member was gone

"Nya dearest you are never alone "Christina's voice filtered in through her thought

They all surrounded the girl and hugged her

"You are a part of us we are one family we may not share blood but we all care very much about you and can't imagine life without you" Jay gently told her wiping her tears away and gently rocking her, he hated seeing her this heartbroken, he hated Kai for abandoning his sister so young , but knew as long as they supported through the hard times Nya would be alright.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it I worked hard on it anyways that box down there below this story it's called the review box I would appreciate if you left me one thanks!**


End file.
